Red Wind Rising
by MissBrown22241
Summary: Russetwind's life is great. There is peace between the clans, and all the clans are happy. But when a shocking prophecy shakes every medicine cat to the core, it seems the peaceful times are over. And Russetwind seems to be at the root of this trouble...


**Hey there! This will be my first Warriors story. This idea has been floating around in my head for some time, so I thought I'd post it. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: The Warriors series does not belong to me. Only my characters do.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was night, and stars glittered in the dark sky, their optimistic twinkling contradicting the state of the land below. It was the middle of Greenleaf, but the grass was dry and yellowed from severe drought. Even the lake's waters had receded from the shore.

Crouched beneath a scraggly bush was a young she-cat. Her bright ginger fur was dull and her ribs had begun to show beneath her pelt. Tucked into her stomach were two ginger colored kits. The she-cat glanced around nervously, waiting, and hoping she wouldn't get caught by another cat. A dry breeze picked up, and a familiar scent wafted to her nostrils. She immediately brightened.

"There you are!" the she-cat called to the tabby tom wading across the low stream. The two cats bounded to each other, winding their bodies around one another.

"Are you alright? You said it was urgent that I see you tonight." The big tom showered the she-cat with concerned licks, but she shrugged him off, ignoring the worried look in his eyes.

"Just look at me," she meowed, using her tail to indicate her skinny frame. "My clan isn't doing well at all. This drought is horrible! There is barely any prey for us, and it's starting to affect the kits and elders as well." The tom's eyes widened a bit. "There just isn't enough food for all of us," the she-cat finished gravely. The tom move closer to his distressed mate and placed his muzzle on top of her head comfortingly.

Suddenly, a small mewl sounded from the bush behind the two cats. The she-cat let out a soft "Oh!" and darted over to tend to her kits. The tom gaped as his mate pulled both of the kits from the bush, presenting them to him.

"W-why did you bring the kits with you?" he asked, although he could already guess her answer.

"I want you to take them," she said seriously. "Your clan is doing better than mine. Any cat can see that." She gazed at his healthier frame almost bitterly.

"But what will I tell my clan? They'll smell that they're from a different clan, not some rogue kits I just happened to find."

"Tell them the truth." The she-cat lowered her eyes sadly. "They'll probably be upset with you at first for being with a cat from a different clan, but you're a good warrior. They'll forgive you eventually."

The tom gazed somberly at his kits. He knew his mate was right. His clan had been faring better that than the others during the drought. Their kits would have a better chance of survival in his clan.

Sighing, he mewed, "What will you tell your clan?"

"I'll tell them that a fox broke into the nursery and got them. I am the only queen left in the nursery after all."

The tom nodded. "All right. I'll take them with me."

The ginger queen purred loudly, gazing lovingly at her mate. She nuzzled his neck affectionately, and he showered her with licks once more, dinking in her scent for a final time.

Sensing the inevitable separation, the two cats stayed like that for a moment, when the kits began to mewl pitifully. Their mother quickly quieted them with tender licks, pushing her nose into their fur in farewell.

"Raise them well," she said. "I know they'll make good warriors."

"I will," the tom promised, picking one kit up by the scruff, while his mate picked up the other. They both waded across the stream into his clan's territory and deposited the kits on the grass.

"Be safe, and may StarClan travel with you," the she-cat mewed softly.

The tom only nodded, picking up both kits at the same time. They weren't as heavy as they were supposed to be at that age. He then turned and padded towards the forest.

The she-cat sat alone by the stream long after the tom had disappeared from her sight. Then she turned, and headed back to her own clan.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
